Eat Pray Love
by ej8012
Summary: Ike loved to eat. To Rhys, the goddess was everything. Gatrie loved more girls then he had hairs on his head. Soren skipped meals day after day. Titania had stopped praying, long ago. Shinon quickly realized he would never love anyone. Slash, ValDay 1shot


**A/N: **So the name may be 'Eat Pray Love' but it has absolutely nothing to do with the book/movie with the exact same name. I haven't seen the movie, nor have I read the book. Case and point. Anyway, just wanted to get that out there. This **does contain slash**, so you have been warned. It does have Titania/Rhys too, so I suppose you could skip all the slash...

Eh, well, the story is really nothing big. Hope you enjoy my little Valentine's Day oneshot then. Also, it's supposed to be pretty cheesy at times. It's Valentine's Day, people. That alone should tip you off. Have fun XD

**Warnings: **Spoilers for Ike and Soren's pasts, Radiant Dawn, and swearing on behalf of Shinon. And rather crude terms in Shinon's section as well.

* * *

**Eat-Ike/Soren**

**Part One**

Even though he was only five (and only two months away from his birthday, as he liked to remind people), Ike could clear a five course meal with ease. Snacks were few and far between though, and some though that helped Ike's appetite grow. Soren thought you could fill Ike up with as much food as you liked before a meal, but if there was meat on the table the blue-haired boy would devour it like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Ike! Greil says it's time for dinner." Soren looked up from his book as Mist came up the hill where Soren and Ike were on. Soren was underneath a tree, the shadows looming over him. Ike put down his wooden sword (a gift from his father on his third birthday, though he had only recently used it) and looked over as his sister.

"Alright Mist! Tell him we'll be down in minutes!" Mist nodded and stumbled down the hill, her long dress flowing out behind her. Ike looked at his friend, who stood up and closed his book. "Ready to go, Soren?" Soren nodded and walked forward, nearly dragging his book behind him. Ike ran forward and grabbed Soren's book out of his hands.

"I-Ike?" The black-haired boy asked, puzzled expression on his face. Ike shook his head as Soren lept for the book. "What? Ike, that's really fragile, be careful!" Soren moaned, trying to grab it again. Ike sighed and put a hand on Soren's head. The shorter of the two stopped moving, arms hanging limply by his sides.

"It's too heavy for yah, Soren. I'll be careful." Soren sighed. A silence stretched over the two, only broken by the sound of wind brushing through the grass. Then, the sound of a hungry boy's stomach. Ike blushed but Soren gave him a smile-smirk.

"Let's get something to eat, Ike." Ike agreed. Sometimes Ike had to make sure Soren didn't hurt himself, or try doing something alone because he didn't want to ask for help. Ike didn't get why, but he supposed Soren had his own reasons.

Of course, sometimes Soren had to watch out for Ike. It was only natural, after all, that Soren help the boy who had given him so much.

**Part Two**

Soren held back a yawn as he turned another page in his book. It was almost as large as the table, and the print was small enough so even Soren (an experienced reader of everything and anything) was struggling to make any headway. He had read five pages in the last thirty minutes for crying out loud! His candles were running low, the wax melting past the holders.

"You should be asleep." Soren was already forming a spell (elwind, of course) in his mind, pulling out the corresponding tome, but he was stopped when someone grabbed his wrist (the free one, which had been raised to fend off a blow). The grip was strong, but not hard. The hands tough, calloused, but gentle. Ike stepped into the flickering candle light, shadows dancing on his face.

"I-Ike! What are you doing here?" Soren asked, his free hand dangling limply by his side. Ike frowned at the sage. Soren was looking everywhere but at Ike, his red eyes dancing around the room. Ike's face was shadowed with dark lines.

"You missed dinner. Father missed you; we all did." Soren snorted, but now he met Ike's fierce gaze and sighed. He tried to pull away, and Ike let him. Soren rubbed his wrist gently, though Ike's grip hadn't been very strong.

"You may have missed me, Greil might have missed me, but I doubt the others even noticed." Soren scowled and turned away, the flames dancing in his eyes. "I'm not hungry, Ike. I need to read." Ike shook his head and wrapped his arms around his friend suddenly, taking the smaller man into a one-sided hug. Soren let out a gasp of air.

"Soren, Soren, Soren. When are you going to realize that I care for you? We all do, we're a family. And family doesn't leave each other to starve." Ike rested his chin on Soren's head, and Soren's grip on his tome weakened. It was hanging practically by his fingernails. "Now do I have to pick you up and carry you to the kitchen to eat, or are you going to come willingly?" Soren felt tongue-tied for a moment, as if all the air in his lungs had left him with his thoughts. Now all he could comprehend was that Ike was holding him, touching him, acting like he was perfectly normal. Taking his silence for thought, Ike started to pick Soren up.

"I-Ike! I can walk! I can walk!" Soren's grip on his book was released entirely, and it dropped to the floor with a thud unnoticed by either of the men. Soren was halfway in Ike's arms already, and Ike paused to think. Soren's eyes met with his for a brief moment, and all Ike could see were those amazing red orbs.

They shone like fire, a determination not found anywhere else hidden under a calm and cool manner. A fiery temper that even Shinon would cower from, and a passion as hot as any flame for knowledge. And maybe, if Ike wasn't just seeing things, a fiery passion for Ike.

In contrast, Soren could only pay attention to Ike's green-blue eyes, that reminded him of the sea, though Soren had only seen that sight once before. They had a deepness that swallowed him up and a feeling of comfort and danger. The blue was like the calming sound of rushing water, and the green reminded Soren of a deep forest full of nothing but peace and quiet.

"I think I'll carry you anyway," Ike decided, scooping Soren up in one fluid motion. The wind from the sage's robes snuffed out the candles, but the moon shone through the open window and illuminated the room anyway. "You need to eat more, or else you'll just be skin and bones!" Ike said with a laugh. Soren was too stunned to reply, and as they started to walk, (Soren's head resting against Ike's chest) the sound of their hearts pounding in sync was enough to convince Soren that this was surely the best method of transportation.

**Part Three**

Where in the world is he? Soren though, looking around the mess hall, where Oscar was walking around and spooning out his legendary meat broth. It was so good that even Soren loathed to miss it, and it had more meat in it then a meat pie (which was, of course, Ike's favorite dessert). Because of that, the meat broth's second name was 'Ike's favorite meal'. Which would lead one to think that Ike always ate it whenever it was served.

Which made Ike's lack of presence in the mess even more disturbing. Soren fought down trembling shivers as he stood up, walked past Oscar carefully, and out the doors. Deciding that the chances of the hero being in his room were slim, Soren chose to not explore the top half of the fort, instead walking out the main doors into the painfully bright sunset. Didn't nighttime approaching mean less light? Soren thought to himself. It was ridiculously easy to find Ike, who was training (alone) in the dirt and sand space used for sparring and practice.

Ike had put his cape up and it now hung over the wooden fence surrounding the entire field, and several other swords leaned against the fence. Ike was using his special blade, the Ettard he had received after the Mad King's War.

"Usually I'm the one who skips dinner." Soren said dryly to get Ike's attention. The hero looked in the sage's direction and gave him a rare smile, brushing off some sweat from his forehead. Ike walked up until the two were close enough so that Soren could have used an elwind with ease.

"I want to train to make sure I stay in top-shape. I don't want to go soft, just because I'm going to be named a Lord or whatever." Soren frowned and stepped up to the fence, arms crossed.

"That's no excuse to miss your favorite meal. Oscar cooked it just for you, too. Now come on. You don't need to clean up; nobody will mind except Shinon, but no one cares what he thinks." Soren replied sharply, his gaze unrelenting. Ike sighs and shrugged, walking up to the fence as well. He stuck Ettard into the ground and crossed his own arms.

"Alright. We can go eat dinner." He sounded sour for some reason, and Soren decided to bite and asked why.

"Ike... I'm only making sure you're alright. You can train after dinner with me, if you'd like." Soren knew that just because peace had been declared didn't mean that there wouldn't be fighting in the future.

They _were _mercenaries after all. Fights were always on hand, and always one of the things Soren had to protect Ike from. No, that wasn't the right way to put it. More like Soren had to make sure Ike didn't die while fighting. Trying to keep the man away from conflict his friends were in was like trying to keep Shinon from drinking; impossible.

"I know that, Soren. But you have to stay alright too, ok?" The question caught Soren be surprise. Ike's voice was as it always was, but a quick glance at Ike's eyes and Soren could see a gleam of both hope and pain. Soren was going to play whatever game Ike wanted, if just for the hero's sake. That had been Soren's solutions to many things recently. Did it help Ike? If so, then he would do it.

"I'll be fine Ike... You do not need to worry about me. Worry about yourself before you help someone... Someone like me." Soren knew Ike knew what he was talking about. Ike frowned, just a little, at Soren's words.

"You're a person. I'm a person. Ranulf is a person, and Reyson is a person. And I think even the Black Knight was a person, even if he did do terrible things. Soren." And suddenly, Ike's arms were around Soren and they were pressed up close, so close that Soren could feel Ike's heart beating against his chest. "I don't care what you think is wrong with yourself. I-I will always love you." And even more suddenly they were kissing, and Soren was in complete bliss.

There were few moments when Soren thought things could not go wrong, and that the days should be longer, and that the world was a good place and everything was going right. There was the time Ike had said he would always protect Soren, in front of top generals from Begnion who said their tacticians were better and that no spirit charmer would run their army. There was the time, before then, when Ike had let himself cry in Soren's chest when his father had died.

And now, there was this time.

Because, while Ike was known to eat enough food to put a laguz to shame, and Soren was known to skip more meals then Volke ever could, they both loved each other. And, really, isn't that all that mattered?

* * *

**Pray- Titania/Rhys**

**Part One**

He had done something wrong, he was always told, because he was so frail. It was the goddess's way of getting back at something he had done, so he had always tried to be a good boy and obey his parents and eat his veggies and whatever else he needed to do. He was polite, always remembered to ask to be excused rather then just run off, and whenever he went out (the few times he did) he would bring back flowers for his mother.

His father said that there was no way that his son could be so weak, that it must be a curse for Rhys to always be sick. His mother acted like it didn't matter, but Rhys knew that she always was wondering what he would do when he was older. What could he, a sickly boy who couldn't do anything without hurting himself, possibly be able to do?

His father was a wood-cutter, and swung an ax like it was a toothpick. He had a voice like booming thunder and could frighten Rhys just as easily. No one mentioned anything bad about him or his family within hearing distance, because Rhys's father knew how to fight with an ax as well as cut wood. He was strong and handsome and powerful.

Rhys's mother was more gentle, more peaceful. Her voice was soft like a cool breeze and her movements were always graceful. She was an avid believer in the goddess and peace and being gentle and a nice person to everyone. She taught the young children of the village, and as such, Rhys found it hard to avoid the cruel taunts brought on by his condition.

He had done something bad in the past, he reasoned (the fact that he was only eight made no difference to him). And now he had to make up for it. So he prayed. He ignored the laughter and the jokes, and simply concentrated on being the best person he could. And he learned. He read more books then his father (who had very little education, but could read). He learned how to add, subtract, and even do a little multiplication and division. And, eventually, learned how to use magic.

Now his mother always told him that magic could be used for good and for bad, and it was his job to use it for good. He learned how to heal first; everything from minor cuts to wounds like the one Father received when he had to help protect the village from bandits once. And Rhys felt sure of himself. Even if he couldn't swing an ax like his father, he could heal those hurt in the small community. And that made Rhys feel so much better about himself, even if just for a moment.

Rhys healed, Rhys prayed. That was his life, back then.

**Part Two**

"Ah, hello Titania. I hope you're feeling better today." Rhys said as he entered the room, tea, sugar, milk, and two cups balanced on a tray in his hands. It was early morning but everyone knew the paladin woke up early and went to sleep late. She ran herself rigged helping Greil keep the mercenaries running, Ike trained, and Shinon and Gatrie out of the supplies. Doing that had major backlashes though, one of which were a yearly bought of sickness.

"Achoo! Thank you Rhys. I'm feeling much better; hopefully this'll all be over and I'll be able to get back to training. Ah! Is that my favorite tea?" The female red-head smiled as Rhys set the tray down on her bedside table, pouring two cups. Since Rhys had regular fights with disease, and since Titania was almost always the person who cared for him when those fights occurred, Rhys just returned the favor whenever she needed his help.

In a way, it was a little more then just that. Rhys cared for the paladin, ever since she was brought in (unconscious, bleeding from multiple wounds) his home and he saved her life. His mother had slowly lost her power as she grew older; by then Mother had retained little of her former power. His father had gone to get some bandages and other basic medical supplies, but everyone agreed; Rhys had saved Titania's life. And ever since then, Rhys had felt some kind of bond with the woman.

"Yes." Rhys smiled back and reached for the sugar cubes. "Two cubes and only a little milk?" Titania laughed, and then sneezed into her shoulder as Rhys prepared her tea.

"You've memorized it? Very thoughtful of you, Rhys." Rhys let out a nervous laugh as he prepared his own tea (one sugar, lots of milk). He wondered if he was blushing or it just felt like that.

"W-Well, you always help me when I'm sick. It's the least I can do!" He replied weakly, taking a nervous sip of his tea. Titania smiled warmly at him.

"It does help to have a good friend to talk to, doesn't it? Ah, well, I can't say I'll miss being sick when this is all over. With any luck my arms won't have forgotten the feel of an ax!" Rhys remembered a time when his father had said that, after an accident had put him in bed for three weeks. His father hadn't liked him, but Titania did. Or, at the very least, she considered him a friend. Rhys remembered a time when he didn't have an friends. He was glad he didn't have to go down that road again.

"I hope you don't mind if I pray?" Rhys asked, seemingly pulling a bag of biscuits out of nowhere (he had tied him to his belt, not having any free hands or space on the tray). Titania shrugged, appearing to not really care.

In truth, she did sort of mind. Her parents had been goddess-loving people. They had prayed to the goddess and they had done everything right. Then they had been brutally killed by bandits, killed because they refused to give up the three-hundred gold they were saving. Titania had little love for a goddess who could ignore the cries of the dying, ignore those who worshiped her and then died for no reason. In a nutshell, one could call Titania a theist with an ax to grind. A very large battle ax, that is. And she knew how to use it too.

Rhys quickly finished his mutterings, and looked up at Titania's blank face. Rhys knew that meant that she was off thinking about things that she'd rather not talk about. It had taken Rhys ages to get her to talk about her problems, and the only reason he knew something had happened was because she had cursed the goddess in her fever-ridden sleep when they had met.

"Titania... Please relax. If you are stressed, then you won't heal as quickly." Rhys nearly pleaded with her. Said paladin practically forced herself to relax, if only for Rhys's sake. Titania supposed she would listen through as many prayers as it took for Rhys to realize that the goddess didn't listen to what her 'children' said.

"I know Rhys... I know." Titania took a drink out of her tea. It was fine, but it seemed to leave a somewhat bitter aftertaste. Unusual, to say the least. Rhys was a very good tea maker, which probably came from experience. "Did you do something different when you made the tea?" Titania asked. Rhys shook his head, frowning slightly.

"No... Is it cold?" The priest asked. Titania shook her head. It wasn't worth talking about, she decided. It would be better to just enjoy talking to Rhys, early in the morning.

"It's just me. Don't worry yourself about it, Rhys." They both fell silent, then Rhys put his cup on the tray and suddenly stood. "Rhys? What's wrong?" Titania asked, eyes slightly wide. Rhys blushed and flung open the blinds on the windows.

"I just thought you'd do better with light then silence. Erm, if you don't mind?" Rhys asked, blushing deeper. Titania smiled at him, motioning for him to sit on her bed, which he did somewhat hesitantly. "Y-Yeah?" Rhys asked, stuttering.

"It's fine Rhys. I don't mind it." Titania pulled him into a hug and, even though she was sick and Rhys was never in the best of health, he didn't pull away. If anything, Rhys enjoyed it.

**Part Three**

"You have to stop getting yourself hurt, Titania. Any more wounds and you'll be nothing more then human flesh kept together with magic." Rhys muttered the last part, but it was loud enough for Titania to hear. It was true, too. Titania had a bad habit of throwing herself in the way of various weapons and spells heading towards a certain priest's way. Spells Rhys could handle. Huge battle axes or swords? Not so much.

"I-I'm fine. A-As long as you can h-heal me..." Titania trailed off as she coughed up some blood. Rhys sighed and closed his eyes, gripping the heal staff in his hands. The crystal glowed blue and then faded. Titania breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Rhys. I should have seen that archer; he was hiding pretty well." Rhys shrugged as he put his staff away. It was barely noticeable, but he was paler and looked like he had just gotten over some worry.

"Still, I should be thanking you. Any slower and it may have hit me unawares. And, well, we all know how good I am with weapons." Rhys thought back to the time when Mia tried to teach him how to use a sword. It would have been better, had Rhys not have gotten sick during their training. Titania shrugged, but then winced.

"I think Shinon or Gatrie got him as I was falling. He won't be taking any more shots at you, that's for certain." Rhys smiled and pressed his hands against Titania's bloody breastplate, ignoring the blood that soon covered his palms.

"You need to rest. I'll go tell Ike and Soren you're fine, alright?" Titania shook her head and tried to sit up, easily over-powering Rhys's feeble attempts at getting her to lie down again. "Please, your wounds are healed but they aren't all the way better! T-Titania!" Their faces were close to touching, and Rhys found himself falling silent.

"Rhys... After Greil died I thought that no one would be able to comfort me. But... I think I was wrong." Rhys heard a sharp intake of breath and he, several seconds later, realized that was him. And suddenly, their lips were pressed together and Rhys felt like he couldn't think any more.

Her lips tasted different then you would think. One would assume tough, strong tastes. But instead Rhys was met with the distinct taste of strawberries and vanilla. Titania deepened the kiss and licked Rhys's lips, causing the man to blush.

A taste like blood lingered on him, even though Titania knew he was perfectly fine. A sour taste followed, like someone who had just licked a lemon or an equally tart food. Strangely enough, it seemed to fit Rhys perfectly.

As the two broke apart, it took Rhys only a moment to realize he was thanking the goddess in his mind. It took Titania a little longer to realize that, maybe, the goddess did listen to what her 'children' asked for. And sometimes, the goddess even answered.

* * *

**Love-Shinon/Gatrie**

**Part One**

Shinon was pretty sure that, even if you looked all over Tellius, one could not find a place as foul as the little town he was born into. Families populated the side nearest the forest, while bandits and similar types of people constantly populated the bar. Dirt was a common sight on the children and the adults, and gold (what little there was) was always fought over. But still, when the young red-head heard Gatrie's plan, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Run away? To where? Crimea? 'Sides, I can't use a sword worth shit." He had been trying, he really had, to learn the skills it took to be a hero. He figured, heroes got everything they wanted. They never had to worry about food, or taking shit from anyone. Shinon wanted to be like that, but heroes also always used swords. Shinon just couldn't seem to get it.

"You don't have t' use a sword! Yah can use som'thing like a bow, or a lance!" Gatrie remarked, as the two walked down the forest path towards the river. While there were many other children, Gatrie was the only one Shinon's age (a young eight years old). There were older kids, but they were more likely to beat you up for pocket change then anything else.

"A bow? Do you have any idea how much som'thing like that costs? 'Sides, heroes never use bows. An' why a lance? Aren't yah trying to learn how to use one?" Shinon asked, narrowing his eyes. Gatrie nodded, grinning. Gatrie's father had a lot of money, so the blond didn't worry as much about things like price tags. Shinon wasn't sure what Gatrie's dad did, but he sure it was pretty interesting. Shinon just knew what his dad did; nothing.

"But yah can make bows, easier then swords, y'know? 'Sides, haven't yah heard 'bout Crimea's Royal Knights? We can go and join 'em, and make lotsa money and get girls!" Gatrie might be eight (as was Shinon, of course) but he was still a stickler for girls. He loved getting attention from them, and often would tell Shinon about 'the one'. Shinon wasn't sure what 'the one' was supposed to be, but he figured it was important to his friend. He didn't quite have the heart to tell the blond that most of the girls just talked with Gatrie and flirted with him because he had money.

Even if he did get pretty jealous about the amount of attention and love Gatrie gave them. Only a little jealous, that is. And not jealous at all, if Gatrie asked.

**Part Two**

"And her hair is as bright as dawn, and as amazing as gold! She's got a mighty fine figure, Shinon; I'm sure she's the one!" Shinon wondered how many times he had heard that 'she's the one' thing and figured it was over nine-thousand. Still, you never knew if Gatrie really had found the girl of his dreams, or was just going over another girl with a scam.

"Whatever. Is she going to show up or can I go get drunk and forget this conversation ever happened?" The sniper asked. Gatrie frowned; obviously if Shinon was going to get drunk, Gatrie had to be there. If just to make sure Shinon didn't piss off the entire bar and get murdered in an ally.

"She'll be here any moment, I'm sure of it!" Gatrie said with so much confidence, it almost surprised Shinon. Before he remembered he wasn't supposed to be surprised by any of the crap Gatrie said anymore. They had known each other for years, for crying out loud! They were as close as you could really get, being two guys.

Shinon sighed and leaned against a wall, glaring at the people who walked by. Well, maybe Gatrie had fun with girls and all but Shinon found them boring after a while. They were all the same really, just looking for a guy to screw to get away from their lives, or to make some quick coin. Besides, all of the girls Shinon regularly saw were either taken (as was Mist) or just not his thing (as was Titania and Mia). Plus, Shinon was sure Rhys would attempt to kill him (amusing, but not so much when he had to explain things to Ike) if he date Titania, and Mia was like a little sister to Oscar, which would make her kind-of Rolf's big sister. That alone made her off-limits.

That's not to say Shinon felt like he was into guys. All the guys he saw a lot were either older then him (Oscar), younger then him (Rolf and Soren and Boyd), or just plain annoying (Ike). Except for Gatrie. Because, for some strange reason, whenever Shinon thought of guys he thought of Gatrie.

He was deep in his thoughts when Gatrie shook him out of them; literally. Shinon swore loudly as Gatrie suddenly let go of the sniper and waved at a girl walking towards them. Shinon glared at her as he looked over her. Skinny, to the point where Shinon wonder if she ate anything. Blond hair long enough to touch her butt, and obviously well-cared for. She wore a skimpy dress that made Shinon nearly certain she was some kind of hooker or stripper.

"There she is, Shinon! Now what did I say, she's amazing, right?" Shinon rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall again.

And when Gatrie started kissing her, Shinon looked away and glared at the sun, pretending he didn't mind. He was used to Gatrie completely ignoring him, after all. Ignoring his oldest (and first) friend, in exchange for some skinny chick who would dump him in a week. Shinon ignored maybe the only person he was really, really close to, so he supposed you could call them even.

But that didn't make the ache in his heart disappear.

**Part Three**

Shinon couldn't believe that, after all they had went through (including facing the goddess and pretty much killing her), Gatrie still was so obsessed with girls. Shinon would have thought something would have changed, maybe the blond would realize what had happened with Shinon. Because Shinon was nearly certain he had fallen in love with the blond some time in the past, and was only now realizing it. That wasn't the best thing for Shinon to realize, but he had come to terms with it quickly, if not easily. At least he knew why he hated all the girls Gatrie saw.

"This one's got long red hair that's like a sunset, and their eyes are the best color of green in the world! They act a little mean sometimes, but I know it's just because they haven't realized just how much they love me!" Shinon wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this kind of torture (ok, who was he kidding, he had done a lot) but he was five seconds away from leaving Gatrie for the nearest bar with girls. Even if he didn't really like them, at least they could distract him.

"If they don't show up soon, I'm leaving." Shinon muttered, glancing around. No one with red-hair in sight. "Oh well, looks like they aren't here. Time to head to the nearest bar then-" Shinon's sarcasm was cut off when Gatrie shook his head frantically.

"No, please! I mean, come on, Shinon! You've only waited, like, five minutes! Another minute, alright?" Shinon sighed, and knew he was going to say yes against his better judgment.

"Fine. But not a second over. I'm counting." And he was, so his attention was taken off Gatrie as the blond seemed to get more and more nervous by the second.

"They use a bow, y'know." Gatrie said, trying to cut down the tension. Shinon paid him no mind. Thirty-three seconds... Thirty-four seconds. "They don't seem all that feminine, but I don't mind. Their hair is easily the longest yet, but they always keep it up and out of their eyes." Forty-Eight, forty-nine. Shinon was nearly at his minute.

"Uh-huh. Fifty seconds passed, Gatrie." Now Gatrie looked frantic.

"He's really tough, and I've known them forever." Shinon nearly didn't hear that either, but then he realized that Gatrie had said 'he' instead of 'she'. The sniper stopped counting.

"Gatrie... You just said 'he'. You meant 'she', right?" Gatrie swallowed and shook his head, and suddenly it all clicked. Long red hair? Check. Green eyes? Check. Mean at times? Of course. Uses a bow? Duh.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you another way but I was so scared you'd just yell at me and-" Shinon's face was roughly the color of his hair. Gatrie fell silent.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE THIS! GODDESS-DAMMIT!" Shinon then reached for Gatrie and pulled him into a vigorous kiss.

It appeared that Shinon's days of jealousy were over, and his days with the man he loved were now. Shinon knew that Gatrie would run him ragged with his idiocy, and that (more often then not) Shinon would have to help out Gatrie, and who knew what would happen if Gatrie found a girl he liked more then Shinon. But for that moment, all thoughts were pushed aside as Shinon knew, if just for that moment, he had someone's complete and utter love.

And he loved it, he really did.

**Happy Valentine's Day! **


End file.
